Despertar
by nana632
Summary: A veces al despertar aquellas pequeñas cosas son las más relajantes. Serán pequeños cortos de esta pareja no tendrá un orden especifico.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: La leyenda de Korra pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

La imagen utilizada no me pertenece, la historia en si me pertenece.

Despertar.

Aquel día, se había despertado un poco más temprano de lo que normalmente lo hacia, al desperezarse noto que aquella mujer de cabellos castaños dormía plácidamente, se levanto a medias sin brusquedad utilizando el brazo derecho como soporte, y con la mano izquierda lentamente fue acariciando aquel cabello castaño que su acompañante poseía.

Sin percatarse Korra despertó sintiendo las leves caricias que Asami le brindada, la observaba en silencio.

Ambas en su mundo en su mundo con leves sonrisas cómplices que solo ellas entendían sin necesidad de palabras, momentos así es lo que a Asami le encantaba y más aún cuando la misma korra se dejaba consentir como ahora con aquellas pequeñas muestras de cariño.

Este sin duda seria en buen día para ambas...

 **N/A:** hola hola se que luego de mucho tiempo inactiva comenzaré a subir unos cortos :D pero es la primera vez que escribo en el fandom de LOK , de poco iré subiendo esta sería la primera prueba , espero que al ir avanzando con cada corto les gustando. Si les gusto en buen review estaré esperando :D o si aun falta algo por mejorar solo digan .

Ahora si me despido y nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La Leyenda de Korra pertenece a Michael dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, la historia en si es de mi completa autoria.

 **CAPITULO II**

Exactamente no sabía porque el día iniciaba muy extraño para ella, había al levantarse permanecido unos minutos aun en cama pensando en todo lo que realizaría en el día eso sin contar que debía ir hasta la casa de sus padres, no era de extrañar que la joven de ojos verdes se preguntase una y otra vez cual era el motivo que sus padres la llamasen para asistir tan pronta se desocupe de sus labores. Aun así con dudas se desperezo y comenzó con sus rutinas diarias.

Al caer el alba había comenzado a reunir algunos papeles colocando en aquel maletín que una vez aquella persona le había obsequiado, desde aquel tiempo hasta ahora pasaron casi 20 años desde la última vez que se vieron, suspiro lentamente movió la cabeza de un lado a otro sacando de ello aquel recuerdo, acomodo todo tomando el maletín bajo el brazo se dirigió a la puerta miro alrededor una vez más como buscando algo pero no lo halló salio de aquella oficina cerrando tras de si la puerta.

El viaje fue algo lento y un poco tedioso por el trafico, el taxi llego a destino, suspiro nuevamente tomo un poco de valor y bajo del vehículo dirigiéndose hasta la entrada principal de aquella enorme casa que durante tanto tiempo vivió, volvió a suspirar la ingeniera si seguía así rompería récord en suspiros, sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro y una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, aquel sentimiento extraño no la había abandonado en todo el día, pero más aun se acrecentó al llegar a la casa de sus padres, detuvo su andar dudo un momento y toco el timbre espero paciente, escucho unos pazos apresurados tropezando con algunos muebles,¿que estaba sucediendo ahí adentro? se impaciento y volvió a tocar el timbre una segunda vez. Escucho que los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, tomando la perilla de la misma y escuchando como se iba abriendo, ella se sorprendió por la persona que la recibía.

— ¡Korra! — exclamo — ¿eres tú? — la chica del sur asintió levemente.

Un silencio se había hecho en la entrada, observándose y analizándose ambas los años separadas a cada una les había acentuado para bien, Asami seguía embelesada por la chica del sur que de un momento a otro le había regalado la más hermosa sonrisa que tanto había añorado ver.

Korra se hizo a un lado para que Asami pudiera entrar, pero se percato que la ingeniera seguía en su mundo.

—Hey, hola tanto tiempo sin vernos "Sami " — lo dijo en un tono suave y con anhelo.

— Hey... ho...hola — dudo al responder, mientras Korra sonreía levemente.

— ¿ No me darás un abrazo luego de tanto tiempo lejos?— Asami reacciono viendo como Korra extendía los brazos para que ella se acercara y le otorgue aquello que hacía tanto tiempo había deseado y ahora que ambas nuevamente se reencuentran no lo iban a dejar pasar . Se separaron levemente e iniciaron su pasos dentro de aquella casa donde unos padres sonrientes observaron aquella hermosa escena que tanto ellos habían deseado ver.

 **N/A** : hola hola lectores y vuelvo nuevamente ahora sí con la segunda parte de esta historia como les había dicho serán unos cortos que aunque este segundo capitulo no fue tan corto creo, xDD que no tendrán relación alguna entre sí, ahora bien díganme que les pareció fue bueno malo :D estaré encantada de recibir sus opiniones con respecto a este segundo capitulo...espero leerlos pronto por estos lares sin más me despido y hasta el próximo sábado

Saludos ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La Leyenda de Korra pertenece a Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, la historia en si es de mi completa autoria.

Capitulo III

—Vamos Sami — insistía la sureña —solo quiero hacer esta prueba y tu eres la más indicada , si si por favor, por favor por favor.— juntando ambas manos sobre su cabeza haciendo un ademan.

—Uhm, Korra no lo sé —dudo por unos instantes,sin saber exactamente cómo fue que todo le había salido de control, no es que no lo supiera claro que no, solo es que la había tomado desprevenida .

Asami Sato nunca pero nunca tomaba una decisión sin antes haber visto todas las posibilidades que tenía a la mano es decir los pro y contra . A decir verdad aquella morena de ojos azules la intrigaba de una manera muy extraña y la vez fascinante ya que todas aquellas situaciones algo peculiares que llevaban a acabo las ponían a ambas ciertos líos que en si al final la divertía en si y eso no lo podía negar en absoluto .

Pero en si cada vez que aquella mujer de ojos azules le hablaba o realizaba alguna acción , la joven Sato se quedaba literalmente en blanco sin saber que hacer o decir y en cierta medida la joven sureña se aprovechaba de ello un poco. Aunque aquello era una situación entre extraña para una joven que no se cohibía o deslumbraba por casi nada. Pero claro siempre había una pequeña excepción a la regla, la joven morena hablaba sin parar mientras que la joven Sato intentaba asimilar lo que la sureña trataba de expresarle, no era muy complicado pero viniendo de la sureña que en situaciones algo estresante justo como en estos momentos se liaba en palabras.

La hereda en un intento de calmar la situación algo rara para ella, coloco sus dedos en los labios de Korra aquella acción sorprendió a la sureña que en un instante paro el parloteo incesante que llevaba hace un buen rato. Asami le sonrío, suspiro y en un leve movimiento se acerco a la sureña "al diablo con los pro y contra" se dijo la joven hereda, la acción fue seguida por la sureña viendo como Asami iba acercando cada vez más su labios a los de ella "hará lo que creo que hará" se decía en sus pensamientos Korra trago fuerte.

La heredera poso su labio primero en un tanteo leve y suave en aquella piel carnosa . Sin importar nada más Korra la sujeta firme atrayéndola nuevamente a sí y continuar con aquel vaivén hipnotizante que ambas llevaban.

—Vaya... — logro gesticular Asami, no se esperaba aquella situación y muchos menos con la sureña

—Creo que ese vaya a quedado un poco corto no lo crees así "Sami" —susurro— y tu me has sorprendido no creí que lo harías.

La joven heredera la observo detenidamente un leve rubor se había apoderado de sus mejillas por lo dicho de la sureña.

—¡Oh !—exclamó Asami

Korra sin más a perder el tiempo la volvió a envestir con fuerza y a la vez delicadamente los labios, en ese instante Asami ya no pensaba solo actuaba , en definitiva aquella sureña era de por si su pequeña pero gran adicción que no lo dejaría por nada.

 **N/A:** Muy buen inicio de semana y si soy mi XD aunque sé que dije que actualizaría el sábado me agarro la pereza aguda jajaja , espero que este capitulo les haya gustado sugerencias y tomatazos serán bien recibidos :D

No estaremos leyendo pronto


End file.
